Butterfly Kisses
by Love-RiniBell-Love
Summary: They were the "it" couple. Everyone wanted the love they had, but no one expected them to be just another statistic. Edward made his decision and left Bella to pick up the pieces of it. Now he's back and she'll do anything to make sure her son never feels the rejection she felt that day. *Summary re-done*
1. Prologue

**Hey yall! And yes, before you ask...I am southern so I can say that :) I'm starting to write again and I'm so happy about that. For those of you who use to follow my other stories, I'm sorry but I took them down because they weren't going anywhere and frankly they were horrible! I have grown a lot as a writer since then so I hope this fic comes out decent. Please feel free to review at the end of each chapter with words of advice or praise. I could really use the criticism. **

**Onward**** with Docward and Bella!**

**PROLOGUE**

"What do you want me to say Bella? That I'm sorry? Because I am! I thought of you every day for seven years! Wondering if you were okay…the baby…if it was a boy or a girl…. The only reason I survived Iraq was because of that kid in the other room…and you." Edward declared vehemently, "I knew I had to come home. To look you in the eye and tell you 'Bella Swan…I love you…I never stopped. And I love our kid too, even though he's just as much a stubborn ass as his ma." Bella made a noise between a snort and a laugh, "But I love you both and that will never change; even after I'm long gone and cold in the ground. I love you Bella Swan! And just to let you know, I plan on changing both Matt's and yours last names."

Bella looked at the ground and a hint of red graced her cheeks at hearing Edward's declaration.

"You don't have to change Matt's; his birth certificate already states that you're his father and his last name is Masen." Bella informed him softly. She and Edward might not have ended on amicable terms, but she made sure that her son would carry a piece of his father with him always.

"Out of all of that, the last name part is all you got!?" Edward asked bewildered. He was looking at Bella cautiously; as if she was a snake coiled and ready to attack him at any given moment.

"That's not all I got out of what you said. I just wanted you to sweat for a few minutes. I might still love you, but you know I'm not one of those easy girls Edward. It took you six months just to get me to go on a date with you, and then another year to sleep with you. It's going to take a lot more this time around just to get me to kiss you on the lips."

Bella was determined to guard her heart carefully this time around. Just because she was going to give Edward another chance to prove that he really loved her didn't mean he was going to get another shot at breaking her heart.

"Believe me, I know you're not easy. I thought you would give me premature grey hair from how much chasing I had to do just to get you to smile at me once. Just once. I sat with you for hours in the courtyard at school reading Jane Austen to you while we curled up under a blanket. You had announced that Mr. Darcy was your soul mate and no other man could ever come even close. I replied to you by saying-" Bella cut him off.

"'Darcy is an arrogant prick. He always expects to get what he wants and doesn't care if he breaks your heart. In my opinion, he must have never slept with a woman before, because all of that coldness is really just sexual frustration.'"

"You remember!" Edward exclaimed while laughing.

"Of course I remember. I laughed so hard that I fell backwards and hit my head hard against the tree we were sitting up against. I still can't read Pride and Prejudice without thinking about that day." Bella smiled at the fond memory. They had some fun moments when they were teenagers.

"That was the first time you ever gave me a romantic smile. It was always 'the friend smile' before. That was the moment I knew I had your heart and you had mine."

Edward walked towards her, lifted her chin with his right hand and stared into her chocolate orbs.

"And that was one pretty big smile too. That one smile gave you a son."


	2. Background Info

**MUST READ! IMPORTANT INFO BELOW!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V**

_**I'm really sorry for being AWOL lately I've had a lot of personal stuff going on lately, but I'm back!**_

_**While I am working on the next chapter here is some background info on the story. This fic is going to mostly be centered on Bella, Edward, and their son. Some of the other characters will show up now and then, but for the most part it will be just these three. Because of that I wanted to give you the outline of why Edward wasn't around, as stated in the prologue. Since Bella and Edward already know what happened they won't really be explaining it to anyone else since most of the chapters will be between these two. But don't worry I have a method to my madness ;) enjoy!**_

**ONWARDS!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**v**

**(BACKGROUND)**

Bella got pregnant with Matt when she was 22 and Edward was 26.

Edward was in his last year of medical school. Bella and he had a huge fight when they found out about the baby and Edward enlisted in the military as soon as he graduated. He learned all his medical practicing over in Iraq where he tried to bring medical help to the malnourished children near the war zones.

When the story starts Bella is 29 (almost 30) and Edward is 33. Event bough there are 4 years between them, they still went to school together because their small town of Hope Springs, Texas had one school K-12. They grew up together because their family ranches are neighbors. Edward's family raises cattle and Bella's family raises horses.

Even when Edward went away to college at the University of Texas, he always came home once a month to visit Bella. One of these visits is when the "Pride and Prejudice" incident occurs.

On one of Edward's final visits is when Bella gets pregnant. Bella wants to keep the baby and for Edward to come home when he's done with school to help her raise their child, but Edward starts to feel that all his hard work and future plans will be destroyed. The day after his graduation from medical school, Edward joins the Army.

After 5 years of service Edward leaves the military and starts his internship at a hospital in Austin, Texas. After 2 and a half years of interning the hospital offers him a residency but he declines. Edward has decided it is time for him to go home and right the wrongs he made and to finally meet his son and win back the heart of the only woman who has ever had his. And this where our story starts…


	3. Chapter One

_**Hi everyone! I'm back! Yay! I promised y'all a chapter and I came through. **__** Here it is. Hopefully I'll be able to post more sometime this week. I'm not sure yet what kind of post schedule I'm going to have though 'cause I start a new job next week**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing that might be referenced in this story; especially Twilight. Also, as far as I'm concerned Hope Spring is a fictional town that I created for this story. I did not look to see if said town actually exists in Texas and if it does, then I do not own that either.**_

_**-RiniBell**_

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

_"Mmmm…Edward...what are you doing?" Bella asks lazily as she stretches her arms above her head and snuggles back into her pillow._

_"What does it look like I'm doing?" Edward's lips trail open mouthed kisses down the column of Bella's throat and into the valley of her breasts._

_"Mmmm...I would say you're trying to take advantage of a poor naïve girl." Bella tries to sound as innocent as she can as Edward's lips travel farther south. Her innocence is soon replaced by undulated desire._

_"Oh God…." She moans out breathlessly._

_"No God here, just Edward, love." Her own personal Adonis smirks out as he looks up through his lashes at her; his lips coming closer to where she needed him most._

_"Please...mmmm...oh….ahhh...GOD YES!" Edward chuckles into her most intimate place; sending a shot of very pleasant vibrations into her core. _

_"Are you sure that I'm taking advantage of you, love? If anyone is being taken advantage of it's me. Every time I come home you don't even say 'hello', you just push me down onto the nearest flat surface." Edward tries to sound as dejected as he can but fails miserably when his trademark smirk flicks across his lips._

_"I don't see you complaining when I do this…." Bella trails off as she pushes Edward off of her and onto his back, his head almost hitting the headboard. _

_"Easy, tiger." He chuckles at her eagerness to prove herself._

_"I'll show you tiger…." Bella winks at him as she descends on him; her mouth leaving no skin untouched, no flesh un-kissed. When her mouth envelops the part of him that has always belonged to her, that will always belongs to her, he loses all thought process as he loses himself in his girl._

_Afterwards as they wrapped up in the afterglow of their lovemaking, Edward whispers the three words that always makes her heart swell to the point of exploding._

_"I love you, too." She whispers back to him._

* * *

Bella awakes with a start, her heart jack-hammering in her chest. It had been a long time since she had even thought of him, much less _dreamed_ of him. Her skin erupts in goose bumps; the prickling feeling descending upon her whole body.

Bella rolls over in bed, burrowing her head into the warm body next to her. Matt must have climbed into bed with her sometime during the night and she didn't even notice.

She starts blowing raspberries into the side of his belly where her head rests.

"Mommy!" He giggles sleepily as he starts to wake up. Bella loves his laughter. It is the sound she lives for. No matter the kind of day she has, if she comes home to her Matty's laughter, she knows that all is right in the world.

"What are you doing in my bed you silly boy?" She teases him as she tickles his little protruding belly. This makes Matt's giggles grow laughter as he halfheartedly begs her to stop.

"Mommy! I's gotsta pee!" Matt gasps out.

Bella releases him from her wicked fingers. Matt jumps out of bed and runs into the bathroom down the hall.

Bella lies in bed for another minute until she looks over at her alarm clock and realizes the time. 8:15 a.m. the green neon numbers read.

She rolls out of bed and yells out to Matt, "I'm getting in the shower baby, why don't you go down stairs and watch some cartoons until Mommy's done, okay?"

"Okay, Mommy!" He yells from the other bathroom.

Bella walks into her bathroom and looks into the mirror at her reflection.

"You're going to get through this." She tells her mirror twin. "You're strong. Charlie's raised you to be the fiercest woman you can be. You would be disrespecting his memory if you let that no good scoundrel ruin your life. Again.

For the past month and a half there had been rumors that Ed..._he_ was moving back to Hope Springs. At first Bella brushed it off, because surely Alice would have told her if he was. Alice is her one and only true friend. Even when Ed..._he_ and her didn't work out Alice stayed by her side and helped her with her pregnancy and Matt as much as she could.

_"Edward may be my brother Bella, but you're my sister and sisters stick together." _

Ever since that day, Bella's and Alice's friendship has been stronger than ever.

Unfortunately he _was_ coming home. Alice just didn't know how to confront Bella about it. When she finally did though, Bella felt as if her world was shattering around her all over again. Her heart was filled with thousands of tiny shards of memories long forgotten. She was almost crippled amongst the weight her fragile muscle felt.

_"Are you sure?"_ She had asked Alice.

_"Yeah…. He called Mom last week to confirm it. She was so mad that she was the last to know. I swear I thought she was going to tell him to not bother showing up. Did you know that she told him to find you and to…."_

_"WHAT!? Why that meddlesome little…."_

_"I know…" Alice breaths out; looking anywhere but at her friend. "You know how Mom can be…. According to her, you and Edward are soul mates and belong together."_

_"Yeah...well…. Did you tell her to try telling that to her son? Last time I checked I wasn't the one who LEFT!"_

Bella lets out a long breath she hadn't knew she had been holding, as emotions she had long thought had been buried resurfaced. Tears slowly start to fall as she sinks to the floor of her bathroom; sobs wracking her body.


	4. AN

_**I want to apologize to everyone who thought this was an update. It's not :( Sorry... I just wanted to clear up a few things that some reviewers have mentioned.**_

_**No...Bella is not going to make this easy for Edward. If I was Bella, and I'm not, I probably would never talk to him again. She does still harbor feelings for him, but that is because she can't forget about the good years they did have together. If Edward thinks he can just walk back into our Bella's life and expect for things to be all rosy posy, he is sorely mistaken. Bella is going to make him wish he had never stepped back onto Hope Springs turf ;)**_

**_-RiniBell_**


	5. Chapter Two

_**You guys are ssssooooo awesome! :D I am completely flabbergasted by the amount of reviews I have already received for this fic. I absolutely love you guys! Because y'all made me so freakin ecstatic I decided to gift you another chapter today. That's two days in a row! **__** Enjoy! :)**_

_**-RiniBell**_

* * *

Bella steps out of the shower and grabs the towel that she had place on top of the toilet seat lid. She lightly pats down her body and then wraps the towel around herself.

Bella takes a deep breath and then lets it out. Her hand wipes across the bathroom mirror, leaving a small window of a reflection; mist covering the rest of the glass.

"It's going to be okay." She tells herself. This had become her personal mantra since before Matt had been born. Even if she didn't believe she would still say it aloud, hoping maybe by repeating it over and over it might start to come true. But unfortunately, like wishes, mantras don't always see the light of day.

Bella walks out of the bathroom and into her connecting closet. She grabs a pair of capris and a button up blouse. She pairs her ensemble with a pair of flats and some bangles. The weather was starting to warm up outside but you could still feel a few breezes now and then. Even though it's the beginning of spring, Bella still decides to take a cardigan with her. You never know when the wind might turn cool again.

Bella walks out of her room, after having brushed her hair and fixed her make-up, and yells out to Matt, whom is still downstairs watching cartoons.

"Matty! It's time to get dressed!"

"Kay, Mommy!" Her little angel replies in is sweet innocent voice. Have you ever felt that all-consuming love before? That as long as you have that one person in your life than nothing or none can ever make your life bad again? As long as you have this one person, your life is complete. That is how Bella feels about her son. He is the only thing that keeps her life from a downwards spiral. He is her reason for everything. There isn't one thing Bella wouldn't do for her son. And if that means that she has to sit in a small doctor's office with her son and let the man she despises most in this world examine him, then so be it.

"I wants spider man, Mommy!" Her little man's voice breaks Bella out of her mental tirade.

"Of course, baby."

"I wanna go home Mommy!" Matt begs Bella as he tries to pull her out of the building that they had just walked into.

"I know, baby." She tells him gently as she hoist him up onto her hip; pretty soon her baby bot will be too big for her to carry him.

"But you need your check-up so I know you're all healthy. I don't want my Mattie to be sick. Do you?" She told him.

"But I's not sick, Mama! See! I's all good." He smiles at her; his dimples and green eyes reminding her of why she didn't want to come today either.

* * *

"_Why didn't you tell me Alice!?" Bella screams at her friend from across her living room. "You could have at least warned me that _he_ is working at the clinic! How am I supposed to be okay with that bastard examining my baby!?"_

"_I know…and I'm really sorry…but I didn't know how to tell you. Every time I bring him up you change the subject!" Alice screams back._

"_You're supposed to be my friend Allie…." Bella sighs; no energy left to fight._

"_I am Bee…but he's also my brother." Alice move to sit next to Bella on the couch and envelops her in a hug._

_Bella burrows her head into Alice shoulder and cries._

* * *

"Matthew Cullen!" Bella stands up quickly, her thoughts interrupted by the nurse calling out her son's name.

"That's me, Mommy!" Matt giggles as he tugs on Bella's pants leg.

"Yes it is, baby." She smiles softly at him and picks him. For now Bella just needs him close, more for her comfort than his.

"What's wrong with this little guy today?" Nurse Cope asks kindly as she checks Matt's weight and height. Everyone in town has had Nurse Cope treat them at one point or another in their life. She's been a nurse since Bella's own father was a boy.

"Matt just needs a check-up and his S-H-O-T-S up to date." Bella whispers the last part behind her hand to the elderly woman.

Nurse Cope chuckles and bends down to Matts level, "If you're a good boy for the doctor today I'll give you two lollipops when you leave." She tells him as she holds up two fingers.

"Okay! Okay! I's be good!" Matt nods his head, up and down, really fast in excitement over the thought of not only receiving one, but _two_ pieces of candy.

"Okay then, follow me, you guys are in the blue room today." Nurse Cope shows them to a room painted blue with suns and clouds painted as a backdrop behind the examination table.

"The doctor will be with you shortly." She tells them both kindly, "And Bella…."

"Yes?" Bella replies.

"It's going to be okay." The older woman gives her a small smile and then leaves, closing the door behind her.

Bella feels as if her knees might give out on her at any given moment, so she quickly places Matt on top of the examination table and takes a seat in the parent's chair in the corner of the room.

Bella breathes deeply in and out, trying her best to calm down her racing heart. Finally when she has herself under control she hears a knock on the door and the handle turns. Her heart completely stops and lodges in her throat as two green eyes stare at her from across the room, and they're not her son's.

* * *

_**Dun…Dun…Dun…. I am so evil! Sorry :( **__** But I thought this would be the best place to end this chapter today. Hopefully I can give you the second part of the doctor's visit tomorrow :) **__** I hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to leave me some love ;)**_

_**-RiniBell**_


	6. Chapter Three

_**Sorry if you thought this was an update, I just had to correct a few errors :)**_

* * *

_**Man you guys have just blown me away with the amount of reviews this story has received so far! :D I've tried to answer all of your reviews, if I didn't I'm sorry. If I didn't it was most likely because I read the review from my email on my phone and I didn't have time to answer at the moment. Sorry :( I'm giving you my thanks now though! :)**_

_**I also just wanted to warn you guys that my chapters are on the short side, but that just means that there will be many of them. Yay! :) I hope y'all enjoy!**_

_**P.S. I just realized I made Edward's and Matt's last names Masen in the prologue and made them Cullen in the last chapter. Sorry :( That was my error! From now on it's Cullen. **_

_**And all disclaimers still apply….**_

_**-RiniBell**_

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

* * *

Edward's green eyes widen in surprise as they lock onto Bella's chocolate ones. Quickly his eyes dart over to Matt, whom is none the wiser of the situation that is at hand, and then looks down at the name on the chart in his hand. Realization flickers across Edward's face as he looks up quickly at Bella.

"Bella…." Edward's voice breaks. So many emotions are running through him at the moment. Anger, resentment, guilt…. The last one has him breathing shallowly and his heart squeezing tight. Nothing he could ever do will make up for what he did. What he _does_. Edward knows that the first step to apologizing to Bella is to just get her to talk to him.

"Miss Swan." Bella corrects him harshly. "I didn't say that you could call me Bella, _Dr._ Cullen."

"Fine…Miss _Swan_." Edward replies dejectedly; looking anywhere but at the boy on the examination table; his son. "Can I have a word with you outside for a minute?"

"Fine." Bella grits out. Her lips harden into a straight line and her back molars grind against each other.

Bella turn to stand in front of Matt and whispers softly to him, "Mommy's going to step outside the room for a minute, Sweetie. I have to talk to the doctor about something, but if you need Mommy, I'll be standing right outside that door. Okay, pumpkin?" Matt nods and looks up at his mother as she leans forward and gives him a kiss on the forehead. As Edward catches a look at Matt face, which had been looking at the ground since he walked into the room, he cannot deny that he had a factor in creating this child. If the reddish-brown hair didn't give it away, his piercing green eyes do. As does the dimple in his left cheek, which he most likely inherited from his Uncle Emmett; Edward's brother.

Edward squeezes his eyes shut and pinches the bridge of his nose as another onslaught of emotions threatens to break every bone in his body.

Bella moved past Edward and shoulder checked him as she walked out of the room. Edward followed her and softly closed the door behind him.

* * *

"_Hey, Bookella!" A nineteen year old Edward teased as he snuck up behind a fifteen year old Bella and stole her book from right under her nose; literally._

_ "Edward!" Bella whined from where she sat in front of her favorite tree in _their_ meadow. "I was reading that!"_

_ "I know." Edward smirked at her. "What's so special about Jane Eyre anyway? Rochester's a prick and Jane is too outspoken."_

_ "This coming from the man who doesn't know how to keep his mouth zipped, or his pants for that matter!" Bella taunts him back while giggling. _

_ "Well I nevah!" Edward harrumphs as he tries to imitate a Brit right out of a Bronte novel. _

_ "I think you shouldn't quit your day job Eddie." Bella chuckles in her own version of a British accent._

_ "Well damn it. All my dreams of Hollywood are over!" Edward wails and throws himself onto the ground like B-lister from the land of sex and fame itself. _

_ Bella starts laughing at his melodrama as Edward crawls over to where she is still sitting against a tree. _

_ "Bella…." Edward's voice takes on a serious note as he looks up at Bella from his position. He lowers himself to his side and places his head in her lap. Bella starts to run her hands through his hair; playing with the reddish-brown locks. _

"_Mmmmm…that feels nice." Edward says softly._

_Bella humms contentedly in reply._

"_You know I'm not a manwhore like everyone else thinks I am." Edward is determined not to let her think bad of him._

"_I know."_

"_Sure I might not be a saint but I've only ever been with one person and that was Kate; we'd already had been together for almost a year before we slept together._

"_I know."_

"_I just don't want you to have the wrong impress…. Wait-what!?"_

"_I said I know. If you were really a manwhore than why would bother to come home at least once a month to see me instead of sowing your oats at that big university you're at?" _

_Bella picks up her book and starts to read where she left off, continuing to stroke Edward's hair as she reads._

* * *

_**And there's some insight into E&B's past relationship. Hope y'all liked it :) Part 3 of the Doctor's visit, or the "blowup" as I like to call it, will hopefully be posted tomorrow or the next day.**_


	7. Chapter Four

**Hey guys! I'm bbbbbbaaaaaaccccckkkkkkk! I know ya'll have been waiting very patiently for this so here it is! **

**P.S. You guys rock in the reviews department! We're about to break 100! WOOOHOOO!**

**-RiniBell**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

* * *

"Let's go to my office, so we won't be over heard." Edward says to Bella as he walks to the room across the hall.

Bella nods and tells him that she needs to tell Matt where she'll be if he needs her.

Bella opens her son's exam room door and pops her head inside, "Honey, Dr. Cullen and I will be in his office directly across the hall if you need me, okay?"

"Okay, Mommy." Matt replies and smiles at her from the examination table across the room.

Bella quickly closes the door and walks the few feet to Edward's office and closes his door behind her.

Edward turns away from the window, where he was looking at anything but the purple elephant that was currently fuming in his direction from the other side of his desk. He contemplates how one is supposed to start a conversation such as this one, and decides that it is much like ripping off a Band-Aid; one must do it quickly and hope for the least amount of pain as possible.

Edward walks around his desk and stands in front of Bella.

"Bella…." He puts his hand on her shoulder in a comforting manner, but it has the opposite effect.

"No! Don't you dare touch me!" Bella's voice holds such malice that Edward almost fears that she might actually do him bodily harm. How right he is.

"If you as much as accidentally bump into me, or graze my hand, I will choke you with your own stethoscope." She threatens him and Edward has no doubts that she will come through on that promise.

Edward puts his hands up in the universal sign for surrender and then places them into the pockets of his lab coat.

"What do you want Edward?" Bella sighs. She is so emotionally exhausted from the last seven years of hating him that she is on the verge of not feeling anything at all for him anything. When she looks at him all she sees is a big black hole sucking up everything that was/is good in her life.

"I just want to talk." Nope! There it is. And the anger is back!

"How dare you! How fucking dare you! You just show up out of the blue after seven fucking years and you want to talk!? You have to be fucking kidding me!" Bella throws her hands up in the air. "Where were you when our son was making me vomit throughout my whole pregnancy like I was fucking bulimic!? Or what about when I had to stay up half the night for the first five months for his feeding and diaper changes!? Or when he said his first word, which was Ma by the way, or learned to walk!? Don't even get me started on the anxiety I felt the day Dad put Matt on the back of his first pony. I thought I was going to have a heart attack! So don't you for one fucking minute think that you have the right to just TALK to me you prick! As far as I am concerned you were just a sperm donor that I happened to pick out among other swimmers in the big fucking pond of my so called life!"

Edward stands there with his mouth gaping and his eyes wide as saucers. In all the years that he has known Isabella Swan, not once can he remember the word "fuck" ever crossing her lips; even at her most furious of times.

"All that Matt needs is a check-up and his shots administered and we're leaving. I don't want you to even talk to Matt unless it is about the examination. You have no business in Matt's life. He doesn't even know who you are to him, and I expect it to stay that way. You'll just end up breaking his heart too." With that last statement Bella storms out of Edward's office and into Matt's room, leaving Edward flabbergasted at the turn of events his day has taken. He knew the minute he told his mother that he was coming home that Bella would be on the war path.

It's time to load up on body armor and word repellent because he knows there's a lot more that Bella has yet to unleash on him. Her words could slice a grown man in two; and they did.

Edward moves behind his desk and sinks into his leather chair; his body no longer up for supporting him.

* * *

_ "Edward! Look at what Daddy got me for my birthday!" A six year old Bella squeals in excitement as she runs towards her best friend on his front porch._

_ "What is that ugly thing!?" Ten year old Edward says in disgust as he eyes the poor creature that has the misfortune of resembling his great Aunt Tilly, whom also looks like the reject of the manure pile._

_ "It's my new puppy! He was the runt of Daddy's new litter so he said I could keep him. His name's Riley!" Bella giggles in excitement. Even though Edward's disdain for the ugly creature is completely noticeable he manages to give her a small smile when he sees how much she's in love with the poor creature. _

_ "I guess he's kinda okay when you get use to his _different_ looks." Edward does his best to compliment the rodent looking dog, but fails, "Bring him inside, Ma might have some scraps when can feed him and I'll get him a bowl of water."_

_ "Oh thank you Eddie!" Bella squeals as she bolts into the house behind him._

_ "Don't call me Eddie!" He growls back at her._

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Now spread the love ;) heehee!**


End file.
